List of Kid Icarus items
This is a list of items from Kid Icarus and Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters. Recovery items Pit can restore his health by drinking the Water of Life. The water comes in various shapes which function differently. These, as well as related items, are listed below. *'Goblet': Restores a minor amount of the life bar on contact. Appears in Of Myths and Monsters only. *'Chalice': Recovers a bar of life on contact. *'Bottle': Stored on contact. Automatically restores a bar of life when Pit's life falls to zero. Only one can be carried at a time. *'Water Barrel': Allows Pit to carry up to eight bottles at a time. Regular items These items appear in all areas of Angel Land. They have no effect on Pit's health or power, and most can be bought from the Store. *'Mallet': One-use item that deals major damage to enemies. Can also be used on Centurion-statues to break them. They are called Hammers in Of Myths and Monsters. *'Harp': When touched, it will turn all enemies on screen into mallets. It is very rare and only appears outside Fortresses. *'Angel's Feathers': If Pit falls to the bottom of the screen when carrying a Feather, he will be granted temporary flight, allowing him to return to safety. In Of Myths and Monsters, it can be used at any time, as the screen scrolls down if Pit falls. *'Credit Card': In Kid Icarus the Credit Card allows Pit to buy on credit in the Black Market. He must, however, pay back his debts before he can buy on credit again. In Of Myths and Monsters, Pit can instead trade it in for any item in the Black Market. *'Key': Allows Pit to reopen a locked door to a chamber he already visited. Appears in Of Myths and Monsters only. *'Palutena's Key': Reopens all doors in the current stage on contact. It appears hidden at the end of each stage, but only if all doors in the stage has been visited and locked. Appears in Of Myths and Monsters only. Special Fortress items These items only appear in fortresses, either found or bought in the store. When Pit leaves a fortress, the items are left behind and needs to be recollected in the next fortress. They are helpful for navigating the fortresses but completely optional. *'Check Sheet': A map of the current fortress. Must be found while venturing through the fortress. Referred to as Map in Of Myths and Monsters. *'Flaming Torch': Shows Pit's location on the Check Sheet. Must be bought in a store in the fortress. *'Pencil': Marks rooms in the fortress Pit has visited on the Check Sheet. Must be bought in a store in the fortress. Other items *'Sealed Casket': A casket holding one of the Three Sacred Treasures, guarded by a Gatekeeper. A seal prevents it from being opened unless the three are brought together. See also *Weapons (Kid Icarus) – For the weapons that share many traits with items. *Heart (Kid Icarus) – For the currency in Angel Land. Category:Lists Category:Kid Icarus